1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holders, and particular to a holder for a portable electronic device such as a tablet personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablet Personal Computer (hereinafter portable electronic device), for example may be held at an angle by a holder for easy touching and a comfortable viewing. However, the holder usually has a complex structure and not easy to carry.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.